


To Be With You

by GoogleBlue



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Laff has an overreaction, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleBlue/pseuds/GoogleBlue
Summary: "Tes cheveux sont beaux John." I whispered quietly to myself.And Lafayette had stopped talking. And John lifted his head to turn to me. And Hercules was sitting across from me looking confused."Oo la la Alexander say it again, this time with pride." Lafayette encouraged.So then I almost blushed too, but managed to force it back. I met Johns eyes and said, keeping my voice as level as I could, "Tes cheveux sont beaux John."





	To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> All French is from google translate and this work is unbeta'd so I'm sorry for everything and anything.

Just as we did every Friday night, Lafayette, Hercules, John, and I made our way to the diner where the Schuyler sisters worked. The little bell above the door dinged as we entered the half-empty restaurant.

"Well if it isn't my favorite band of boys, your booth awaits your arrival." Angelica Schuyler greeted us.

"Angelica, how are you this fine evening?" Hercules asked politely.

"Oh I'm just fine. Its him you should be worried about." She pointed at John.

We all turned to look at him, and he blushed, probably from the attention.

"Whats wrong with him? He seems fine." I defended.

Angelica smirked knowingly. "Oh I'm sure you think he looks very fine." She slipped in the quirk, and luckily it didn't seem like anyone else caught on. "But I know that boy like I know my own mind, we grew up together and he is not fine." Angelica was one of the only people I told about my crush on John Laurens, her and her sisters Eliza and Peggy.

Johns blush deepened. "Angelica, please."

Apparently that was all he needed to say because she dropped the matter and switched topics. "Anywho, Hercules, got a new girl yet?"

Hercules made his way over to her and slung an arm around her shoulder. "No, I'm still holding out for a certain someone." He said, nudging her side.

Angelica laughed. This kind of flirtation was common between them and it made me wonder if they actually liked each other. 

_But I confided in her with my crush, so she would do the same. Right?_

Her sister, Eliza, came out from the kitchen just then, carrying a tray of food. "Hey guys. I take it you'll all have the usual?" She smiled.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Is that even a real question, Eliza?" She moved from under Hercules' arm and strut back into the kitchen.

Eliza dropped off her tray and led us to our booth. "Food'll be here in like 15 minutes." She said.

John and I sat on one side of the booth, Hercules and Lafayette on the other, with Lafayette and John on the outsides.

Once we were settled, Laurens asked, "Oh, can you throw in double fries for me?"

Eliza smiled. "Of course. It'll be on the house." Then she winked.

"You're too kind, Eliza." Laurens expressed with gratitude.

"Best of waitresses, best of women." I added. I could have also sworn, for just a second, John looked disappointed, but I brushed it aside as a figment of my overactive imagination.

Eliza giggled and strode her way into the kitchen where her sister had disappeared minutes before.

Our food arrived, and we ate while we talked about little things. Lafayette got up to go pay, and the conversation eventually wound up being about hair, more specifically John Laurens' hair.

"C'mon John, let your hair down. Be free!" Hercules encouraged.

"No thanks. Trust me, its not pretty." John replied, blushing and pressing his thumb to the palm of his hand, a nervous habit I noticed he had back in sophomore year when he confided in me regarding his concerns about speaking at his first meeting as President of student council.

"Awww pleaseee." Hercules pleaded. "Alex help me out."

I smirked and took the opportunity as it presented itself. "John Laurens, John Laurens, let down your hair."

Hercules laughed, and John even managed a giggle, which of course made my heart flutter.

I hadn't noticed, but Lafayette was on his way back, and had apparently overheard our conversation because when he passed by John, he snagged the hair-tie from his hair and left Johns curls tumbling over his shoulders.

Instantly John was a blushing mess. "Lafayette!" He whined. 

The Frenchman chuckled as he sat down. "John stop you look so cute! Leave them alone." He pleaded as John tried pulling his curls back by holding it in place with his hand.

Hercules was a laughing wreck and Lafayette was smothering John with praise for his curls. Once his arm got tired John folded his arms on the table and wedged his head on them, hiding his face.

"Noooo c'mon your hair looks so cute with your freckles!" Lafayette complained.

I laughed. My heart beating fast as I realized I envied my french friend. He could give Laurens compliments with ease, with no consequences or repercussions. If I said them, I'd tear myself apart with the fear of being called out on my crush, or John taking my words the wrong way.

"Tes cheveux sont beaux John." I whispered quietly to myself.

And Lafayette had stopped talking. And John lifted his head. And Hercules was sitting across from me looking confused.

"Oh la la Alexander say it again, this time with pride." Lafayette encouraged.

So then I almost blushed too, but managed to force it back. I met Johns eyes and said, keeping my voice as level as I could, "Tes cheveux sont beaux John."

John and I stared at each other for a while, for way too long than was normal.

"Wait, what did he say?" Hercules intrigued. "This isn't fair you guys know I'm the only one who doesn't speak French. Laf, translate please?"

Lafayette waved a hand at him. "Shh, its happening."

Hercules was quiet, and John just kept looking at me. Eventually I broke eye contact, his gaze was literally killing me.

"Thanks, Alexander." My name rolled of John's tongue softly, and Lafayette handed him his hair-tie back. He immediately pulled his hair back into a bun that sat on the back of his neck.

"Can I know what Alex said now?" Hercules pleaded.

"All I said is that his hair is beautiful. No big deal, right John?" I glanced at my love, forcing a lopsided grin.

"Yea its fine." He shrugged, and like on most occasions, I couldn't tell what was going on inside his head at this moment.

"Oh my gosh I'm done here." Lafayette said, throwing his hands up dramatically while the rest of us stared at him in confusion.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" John asked.

It seemed to be the wrong thing to ask Lafayette, because he pretty much lost it.

"Its _supposed_ to mean, John, that I am _done_! Fini! Over with! I won't stand for this anymore!" The Frenchman jolted up, taking the two steps he needed to be at Johns side. "Get up, the both of you."

John and I shared a glance before obeying slowly.

"Laf, what are you doing? Calm down and-" Hercules was silenced when Lafayette raised a hand.

At this point I was so insanely nervous my hands were sweating and my heart threatened to beat out of my chest. I looked anywhere but at John, which mostly meant looking at the hysterical Lafayette.

"Now I know this kind of stuff typically happens naturally but oh _my_ gosh I cannot take this tension anymore." Lafayette grabbed my hand, and then Johns, and mushed them together. Automatically John started wrapping his hand in mine, so that we were holding hands. We had each gotten closer to the other in the process, now only being about 4 inches apart. Lafayette backed up again and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now talk." He commanded.

Honestly, I don't know what I was expecting at this point but it wasn't this, so I was at a loss. I managed to say something at least, I did, after all, have a loudmouth reputation to uphold. "So, what are your thoughts on gay marriage?" I said the first thing I could come up with, probably not the best topic for this conversation, but I cant do small talk, so it had to be something.

John swung our hands out a bit. "I think it should be legal. There is literally no valid or life-threatening reasons it shouldn't be. " There was a moment of quiet where I just nodded in agreement before Lafayette heaved a sigh and uncrossed his arms.

"You guys are the absolute worst!" He cried. "Even when talking about gay you won't admit the gay!"

And then, before I knew what was happening, I was chest-to-chest with John Laurens, and his face was barely an inch away from mine.

Neither of us moved. We didn't dare. My eyes, however, flickered down to John's lips, and traced along his freckles until I met his eyes again. My hips were eager to squirm in any which way, I always figured I may have had ADHD.

"I didn't want to force this but it has been almost three years guys, and I, unlike you, cannot stand this anymore. So confess your undying love for each other or take that fork and stab it through my ribs." Lafayette spoke from beside us.

For probably the first time in my life, I blushed. _Lafayette knew. How? Who else knew? Herc? Burr? Had someone told them? Was I that obvious?_

John shared the same look as me, and although he hadn't looked me directly in the eyes yet, he did now, and I made the bravest move I've ever had to make in my life thus far. I kissed him, and it was everything I imagined and more. His lips were soft, and moved almost immediately under my touch. He made the first press of tongue on my lips, and I allowed him to explore my mouth. I unhooked our hands in favor of placing them lightly on the sides of his face, and John cupped his around the nape of my neck, deepening the kiss.

We went on until we heard a couple of whoops and whistles from the other side of the diner. The noise brought us back to reality, and we pulled apart as I rested my forehead on his, my eyes shut in bliss.

"Get it Alexander!" Eliza called, making me chuckle and open my eyes. John stared back at me, and I wondered briefly if his eyes had been open since we broke apart, but I wasn't left to my thoughts for long because he pulled me into another kiss, this one a lot shorter, and then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry that I'm stupid." John sighed into my shoulder. "And I'm sorry I was too cowardly to tell you before. And I'm sorry it was Lafayette who made me finally act on my feelings." His voice was muffled by my jacket, making it even fainter.

I pulled him back, cupping my hands to his face. "Hey, its okay. I waited too long to act on my feelings too." I smiled. "Not to mention Laurens, you are the bravest man I know, and I know Hercules Mulligan."

That jostled a giggle out of him, and I couldn't help but to give him a kiss on the forehead.

So I was a bit of a sap, sue me.

"Thank the God in heaven!" Lafayette slumped back into our booth. "I can't believe you boys made me do that. You owe me."

"Laf you literally did that because _you_ couldn't handle them not being in a romantic relationship, they were fine." Hercules pointed out, earning him a punch in the arm.

The 3 Schuyler sisters joined us just then. Eliza rushed to give me a hug and gawk over how cute a couple we would make, while Angelica smothered John with squeals and talk of how happy she was for us. Peggy took a seat across from Lafayette and engaged in conversation.

"I wonder if we should come up with a ship name for them." Peggy started.

"Way ahead of you girl." Lafayette responded. "I've been shipping this for years sweetie, it's Haurens"

I heard Hercules laugh. "It sounds like 'whore lens'. You should change it." He said.

"To what? You try to come up with something better!"

It only took a moment before Hercules came up with his answer. "Lams." He stated simply, crossing his arms behind his head in satisfaction.

"I like it." John said. "It's kind of cute." He smiled over at me, and I swear his eyes were shinning.

"I like it too but, I don't know." I said as I moved to get my arm around his waist. "We're not really the kind of 'cute' couple that the name suggests." I joked.

"Oh yes we are," John said as he moved to face me, snaking his arms up around my neck. "We're cuter than Pomeranian puppies."

I giggled at how ridiculous he sounded, and while I was distracted he moved up to kiss me on the nose.

"You guys are literally two seconds into your relationship and are so freaking adorable." Peggy commented.

"It's so adorable it's almost sickening." Hercules added.

As if we had the same idea, John and I both looked at each other.

"Well, you know what I think?" John began.

"What do you think, babe?" I asked sweetly.

"I think your'e the cutest guy in the world."

"No, cant possibly be. Not when I'm standing here now looking at the cutest guy in the world."

"Aww Alex baby you are too kind."

"Anything for my dear Laurens."

To top it all off, we even rubbed the tips of our noses together lightly.

Hercules made gagging noises while everyone else giggled at our teasing.

"Oh you guys are too much." Angelica said.

"I'm starting to regret what I did just a tiney bit." Lafayette added.

"Awww, no, I wish I find someone to be as cute as that with someday." Eliza said, forever the honest and hopeful sap.

John and I both laughed as he removed his arms from around my neck and I moved mine off his waist.

"Well now that all this is settled," began Lafayette, "I think we'll be headed home now." He stood up as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll get a ride with Lafayette tonight." Said Hercules, who usually rode with John. "I don't want to be stuck in car with the two of you." He faked a shiver as if the idea would haunt his dreams.

We all hugged our goodbyes and I climbed into Johns car. It was the first time we were alone since being in a relationship.

John didn't start the car at first, he just sat with his head resting on the back of his seat and stared at the roof of his car.

"You alright?" I asked hesitantly, briefly recalling Angelica's comment about being worried about John from before. It was only day 1 of our relationship so I didn't want to push things, but yeah, I was concerned.

John smiled and grasped my hand again. "Yea I'm just, reveling in the fact that this is real."

I smiled, thinking how adorable he was. "I am too, though its probably not as obvious."

John chuckled. "Speaking of obvious, I'm surprised you didn't pick up on my crush sooner. I figured I was really obvious even if I didn't mean to be, I was never good at hiding how I feel."

I scoffed, earning a strange look from John. "Then I must be dumbfuck stupid or I was in denial because I had no idea."

He chuckled again, and then gave me a kiss. "Let's get you home, Mr.Denial."

I snuggled into my seat as he started the car. For the rest of the night, my thoughts went something like this: _I am dating John Laurens. John Laurens is mine. We are boyfriends. Freckle-face John motherfreaking Laurens! He has the softest lips in all of creation. He is taking me home right now. I am holding hands with John Laurens...._


End file.
